1. Field
The present invention relates to a head mountable image displaying apparatus (a wearable display).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a wearable display in which a displaying device such as a liquid crystal display element (LCD) is mounted on a head portion of a user is proposed. This wearable display is generally called as a head mount display (HMD) and so on (refer to Patent Document 1, and so on).
The user couples the HMD to a mobile media player (terminal) and so on, carries it, and thereby, it is possible to enjoy desired video contents at a place where the user has gone and so on (Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-232810).
In future, a requirement in which plural HMD users want to enjoy the same contents simultaneously may occur when the HMD users increase. However, an equipment branching a video signal output from the terminal, an equipment converting the video signal into a radio signal, and so on are necessary to realize the above-stated requirement by the conventional HMD.